nexuspediafandomcom-20200215-history
World of Nexus
The Fictional World of New Nexus is comprised of Assiah, Gehenna, the Spirit World, Hell and the Pure Land. Description The Nexus New Nexus was created after a spacial catastrophe known as the "Cataclysm". The Cataclysm is considered to be a spontaneous natural event that collapsed an entire dimension. Despite the initial destruction, a realm was immediately formed following the Cataclysm. This new realm is known as the Nexus. This new realm contains elements from some of the most famous realms throughout the universe. At the center of the Nexus is a world known as "Assiah", also known as the Human Realm. Similar to the real world's earth, Assiah is the home to modern day human civilization. Assiah & Gehenna The world of Assiah is composed of the ocean and the 6 continents which look similar to those of the real world, but have different locations. There are 250 countries in the world. Assiah shares the physical world with the Demon Realm, more properly known as Gehenna. Gehenna is the world that doesn't appear on the world map. Demons are born and live in Gehenna , but it is separated by a dimensional barrier from Assiah. It is written on Ancient artifacts that all voyages into Gehenna have resulted in tragedy. King of Spirit World, Reiō, put the barrier there in order to protect humanity. The barrier prevents Demon's from entering the Human World. Despite the King's efforts, Demons have found several methods to enter Assiah. The physical continent of Gehenna is known as the "Dark Continent". Spirit World, Pure Land & Hell Spirit World is a world where sentient beings (such as Humans and Demons) go after they die. Not to be confused with the Pure Land, Spirit World is sort of a station in between worlds where a soul's fate is decided. Spirit world is a place that is described as sort of a paradise. Souls who reside in Spirit World have memories of their human life. Souls often consider Spirit World better than the Human Realm. Life is peaceful, there are no wars and no hunger. The Spirit World is ruled by the Supreme Kai's and the Spirit King. A society of souls awaiting passage into the Pure Land, have created a community known as the Seireitei (瀞霊廷, Seireitei; Literally meaning "Court of Pure Souls"). Souls can reside their for thousands of years before reaching the Pure Land. The Sereitei culture is similar to that of Feudal Japan. It is governed by the Shinigami (死神, Shinigami; Literally meaning "Death Gods"). Shinigami only jobs are to protect the Sereitei, and they are in most cases forbidden from going to the Human World. Shinigami who prove themselves capable, can become Spirit Detectives. Detectives are allowed to travel to the Human World, in order to aid humanity. Spirit Detectives are assigned cases by the King and the Supreme Kai's. The Pure Land is the equivalent of Heaven. It is where souls who have earned their way beyond the Spirit Realm go to exist. After someone reaches the pure land, their life energy is reincarnated back into the Human Realm, restarting the natural cycle of the soul. Hell is the opposite of the Pure Land. Unlike the Pure Land, souls can be sent directly from Human Realm to Hell. Souls who disrupt the sanctity of Spirit World are immediately sentenced their. Often souls who have not proven they are worthy of the Pure Land reside in Spirit World so they are not sentenced to Hell. Category:Universe (Nexus RP)